Some aircraft are equipped to carry multiple payload types. For example, a military aircraft may include a radar system for reconnaissance and one or more weapons systems, such as missiles, mounted thereon. In some cases, payloads are externally mounted on the aircraft, which increases the amount of drag experienced by the aircraft in flight. Typically, payload bays on conventional aircraft are built and intended for a single type of payload, and therefore do not support multipurpose use. For example, aerial refueling systems, which enable an aircraft to provide fuel to another aircraft during flight, are typically permanent installations on aircraft and are incapable of being easily removed or interchanged with other systems, such as a radar or weapons system. Some current aerial refueling systems are externally mounted on aircraft, increasing the overall drag experienced by the aircraft. Such externally mounted systems are incapable of delivering fuel from a fuel tank inside the aircraft, and are instead limited to delivering the fuel stored in the externally mounted system. Accordingly, a need has arisen for a modular payload system operable to receive mission dependent payloads including, but not limited to, an aerial refueling module that minimizes drag and maximizes the amount of fuel deliverable to other aircraft during aerial refueling.